Synocope Wars
Synocope Wars The Synocope Wars were a truly intergalactic conflict that lasted only three years, but claimed almost half a trillion lives during that time. At it's worst, historians estimate that one thousand people were dying per second. Background/Causes In the earthyear 2021 AD, November 18th, Hegen and Lagos entered a military alliance. Although both nations had been in decline, the past few years they had face sudden prosperity after enacting new policies for the economy reminscent of Earth's capitalistic system. Soon their economies had nearly doubled, which was unnerving Widelheim and the Sanduroic Union. However, the Sanduroic union attempted to capitalize on this, while Widelheim chose to ignore it. Then, on March 4th, 2022 AD, the markets in Hegen suddenly crashed. Many economists still struggle to identify why, but most agree on a sudden price drop on the crab market, of all things. Whatever the case, the Sanduroic union lost billions, if not trillions of merits from this single event. Both Sanduroic Union, Hegen, and Lagos were all eager to point fingers, and thus Widelheim was chosen, an ancient enemy of all three nations. Both Widelheim and its main ally, Olgar, responded with hostility, and on January 4th, 2024 AD, the Sanduroic Union, Hegen, and Lagos declared war on Widelheim and seceded from the Galactic Union. Olgar replied with the same, and soon enough allies and enemies were going forth declaring war on everybody. Early War As it turned out, Malhov had prepared extensively for war. At least twenty trillion soldiers were armed and ready, and when essentially military dictator Esta Roden took charge, he immediately had them camp in front of the borders of Widelheim. As soon as war broke out they launched a massive invasion. General Urt of Widelheim was overwhelmed, and soon enough the blue and red flag of Malhov was flying over the capital. Olgar was quick to respond, and the troops landed on the Eledic bay. A massive battle ocurred, with around thirteen trillion Sanduroic men marching against the ten trillion army of Olgar. Unsurprisingly Olgar lost the battle, but Sandurois had lost five trillion men, while General Arkeys had only lost half a trillion. General Orenii was soon demoted to brigadier and General Danberra was assigned to take over the rest of Widelheim and finish off Olgar. By the time most men had reached Olgar, 2024 was nearly over, but Widelheim had fallen. The council had fled to Olgar by this time. Climax Edmotia, an ally of Hegen, marched with their forces (accompanied by Lagos), numbering at least thirty trillion soldiers. Meanwhile, the main allies of Widelheim, including Olgar, Etheras, Hovey, and Elorden, prepared for a siege with twenty-four trillion soldiers. The siege of Mazks, the military capitol of Olgar, would be the bloodiest battle recorded in history. Historians estimate that on one day, 5/8/2024, every second a thousand men died. Eventually the attackers were repelled. This time casualties were more balanced, with trillions lost on both sides. After months of unsuccessful offensives, Danberra admitted defeat, much to Roden's disapproval, but Sandurois relented and left, as did the others. At this moment, there was hope for Widelheim and its allies. The Fray Much of the two years would be known as The Fray. Thousands, if not millions of minor armed conflicts raged across the universe, but none on the scale of the earlier battles. None were significant enough to conquer entire planets as the first few ones did, only achieving stalemates. End There was a sudden quiet as Widelheim troops vanished from all fronts. After a month of peace, out of the blue ten trillion Widelheim men marched to retake their capitol, Allongar, and succeeded. The only achievement of Hegen's side had been taken. After that, Sandurois had exhausted its mighty economy, Hegen was running out of war spirit, and the other nations were tired as well. A treaty was made, and the seceded planets rejoined the Galactic Union. Impact Due to the loss in the war and Hegen's economy still in shambles, Phantom would especially resolve vengeance, still blaming Widelheim for Hegen's economy collapsing again. Wright fought in the war and would have a little bit of trauma, though he was just an engineer so didn't partake in much front-to-front fighting.